Ronald
'Ronald the Purple Cat '''is a character from the PBS Kids television series ''Nature Cat and the main antagonist of the Ronald Gets Grounded ''series. He is considered by many fans as the worst character on the show, including Pip Pip (the creator of the RGG series). History On Fred and the Nature Gang Ronald's very first appearance was on the Hammocks Animation series ''Fred and the Nature Gang, starting with the 1st episode of Season 3 known as "New Cat on the Block" on September 14, 1981, where he ruined Nature Cat's bird watching and done other bad things to the gang in later episodes of the series. On Nature Cat (2015-) Ronald first debuted on the PBS series Nature Cat ''beginning with the episode "Pet Sounds" on December 7, 2015. The many bad things he did on the show included letting Nature Cat and his friends' instruments getting ruined by letting them go into the ocean, making Squeeks cry by taking her small piece of gold in "There's Gold in Them Thar Hills", taking away Nature Cat's favorite yarn ball, which makes him cry in "Slime Time", as well as making the beeping and banging sound, which hurts Daisy's ears in "Sound Off". When the grounded series first started On GoAnimate, he first appeared in a "Which One is Better" video between him and Nature Cat. Pip Pip first started the Ronald Gets Grounded series in June 2016, when he made the video "Ronald Burns a Church and Ruins a Funeral!" which was inspired by a video by Julian3535 called "Little Bill Burns a Church and Ruins a Funeral". This was back when GoAnimate for Schools still kept the non-business themes until July 26, 2016. After being on hiatus for a year, the series returned to YouTube for a second season on March 3, 2018. It originally ended on April 10, 2018, following the announcement of GA4S' shutdown on June 30, 2019. Soon after, the series was moved to Vyond starting with season 3 on June 6, 2018, followed by a fourth season on October 5, 2018. Beginning with the episode "Ronald Shaves Nature Cat's Fur", a new intro based on IT-Saac's Caillou series was made. The series was then renewed for a fifth season, which started on January 22, 2019. Another new intro with Frank Sinatra's song, "Love and Marriage" started being used beginning with "Ronald and Miley Ruin the K9.5 Movie Premiere". Many of Pip Pip's Ronald Gets Grounded episodes are inspired by samster5677 and adamkleinschmidt2003. Personality and bad deeds he does Ronald is very mean. He is bossy, selfish, and heartless. He also disrespects opinions, rages, and even called Daisy "Mangle". He also threw a fidget spinner at Gwendolyn, gave Dougal a punishment day, as well as made a fake lockdown. Gallery Ronald.jpg Ronald 1979.png|Ronald's 1979 appearence Ronald.JPG Ronald_in_Vyond.jpg|Ronald's Comedy World appearance as seen on ''Ronald Gets Grounded. Ronald's original appearance.png|Ronald's original Comedy World appearance from the first season of Ronald Gets Grounded in 2016. Category:Fictional characters